


Surprise

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected present at an unwanted party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Angel once again cursed Giles under his breath. Two weeks ago he had sent his entire library to Wesley for safe keeping as he and the others went in search of the new Slayers. Including the one book in all existence that had made mention of Liam. A fact he had discovered upon getting home this morning to find Fred waiting with the open book, wondering why he had never told her that Darla had turned Liam on his birthday. Or why none of them knew that the special day was today.

So now he was being dragged to Lorne's to celebrate his birthday, for the first time since Romania. He had thought no one could come close to Willow's resolve face. Til Fred proved him wrong.

"Angelcakes. All this time knowing you and not once did you ever tell me, you big lug. Now, we usually have the special boy wear..." Lorne threw the paper crown over his shoulder at Angel's glare. "Not that we would have you-. Cause I know better and-" He turned to Fred. "Hey, sweetie. Got the table you wanted. Go on over. Kinda busy so just come up to the bar when you're ready to order. Good luck." He whispered the last to her before leaving.

Fred smiled, then dragged Angel to their table. "Come on. You always do something nice for us on our birthdays. Cept that one time when you-" She stopped as another glare was this time directed at her. "Which I promised never to bring up again so I won't. Wes, Gunn. You guys going to get your usual?"

Angel made a show of looking for his wallet. "You know what? I forgot my wallet. I know right where it is. Just be right back."

"Angel. Sit." Fred pointed to his seat, waiting for him to do as she said. "It was my idea so I'm going to pay. Just keep in mind how much I get paid when you order." One last look at her three guys then she went to the bar.

"Angel, you realize there is no hope of escape. Best resign yourself to your fate." Wesley sat down, hiding his amusement at the predicament his friend was in.

"Yeah, man. You know better then to try to stop Fred when she's out to do something for one of us. Just go with it." Gunn shared a look with Wesley.

Angel opened his mouth, then closed it. He sighed as he rubbed at his face. "You're right. Only way to make this night end." He grabbed the bowl of peanuts just as the other two were reaching for it and started eating.

Fred stood at the bar, looking around the club as she waited for Lorne to get to her. Just the usual crowd it looked like. Suddenly her eyes stopped on a guy at the end of the bar. Faded jeans, beat up boots, shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked like the boys she had gone out with back home. But that's not what had caught her attention. In his hand. No. It couldn't be. Here? Fred reached out and grabbed Lorne's coat. "Lorne, that guy over there."

Lorned winced as he saw who she meant. "Great, was hoping he wouldn't be in tonight. Should have warned you guys, but I never see him walking in. There's some bad blood between him and Angel. And I mean bad. I'll try to see if I can keep them apart." He started to walk away, only to be dragged back.

"Lorne! Is he drinking what I think he's drinking? Is that...is that Shiner Bock?" Fred's tone was almost hushed as she said the name.

Lorne glanced back. "Yeah, has me special order it when I can. You wouldn't believe what a hassle it is to get. Think it was a 100 year merlot instead of a beer."

Fred looked at Lorne, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Lorne, Shiner Bock IS NOT a beer. It's...it's...Shiner Bock." And it was just five feet away from her. Five feet that might as well be five hundred miles. She sighed. "Just get us our usual, could you Lorne?" She sighed again, keeping herself from looking back and just getting more depressed.

The guys picked up on her mood as she passed out their drinks. "Fred, is anything the matter?"

"Yes. No. Oh, you wouldn't understand." Fred frowned at the beer in her hand, then shook herself. "Alright, enough of that. Tonight's Angel's night and we're going to celebrate. To Angel." She held up her bottle.

Wesley and Gunn raised their glasses, clinking them together. "To Angel."

"To Angel."

Angel's drink stopped on the way to his mouth as he willed himself not to break the glass. He had thought he would never hear that voice again. "MacDonald."

Lindsey smiled as he took in the shocked expressions. "Long time no see." His smile grew wider as he walked over to Fred, setting a bottle of Shiner Bock in front of her. "Always figured eventually I would find someone else with good taste in this city. Name's Lindsey MacDonald." He held out his hand.

It was only with an effort and her mom's voice in her head that Fred was able to drag her gaze up to him. "Winifred Burkle. Fred for short." She took his hand, then jumped up and gave him a bear hug before sitting back down.

"Dang Fred. Must be some kind of beer." Gunn reached out to see the bottle, only to snatch his hand back. He turned to Wesley. "Did she...did she just growl at me?"

"I believe she did." Wesley looked at Fred as he moved his chair away slightly, then back at Lindsey. "We thought you had left. Getting away from the senior partners."

"You've been drinking." Angel's voice was quiet, but the tension could be heard underneath.

"Damn straight I've been drinking. But don't y'all worry. I'm just drunk enough."

Angel told himself he wasn't going to take the bait. "Drunk enough for what?" So much for that.

"For this." Lindsey pulled Angel's chair away from the table, plunked down in his lap and kissed him.

Angel froze in surprise, then pushed him back. "What the fuck?" His grip tightened on Lindsey's arms. "You know what you're getting yourself in for?"

"No, but willing to find out." Lindsey's voice was low, almost husky. He licked his lips. "Come on, Angel. Wanna find out if your tickle is better then Darla's tease."

Angel stared at the man in his lap, then without a word stood up and dragged him out to his car. He practically threw him into the back seat before getting in and speeding back to the hotel. Once there he dragged him to his room, shoving him against the door. "Last chance to change your mind, Lindsey."

Lindsey shook his head. "Don't need it." He reached for Angel again, only to end up on the bed looking up at him.

"This doesn't mean a damn thing, MacDonald."

"Never said it did." Lindsey grabbed Angel's shirt, pulling him down into another kiss. His legs wrapped around him as he ground against him.

Angel returned the kiss, hands tangling in the other man's hair. He only moved away when he felt Lindsey struggle for air. He tore at his clothes, running his hands over the exposed skin.

Lindsey gasped for air, but no sooner had he gotten his breath back before it was taken away by the look on Angel's face and the feel of his hands. With a start he realized Angel was still dressed. Almost snarling, he returned the favor and soon they were both naked.

It was Angel's turn to lick his lips. His eyes slid half shut as he felt the hot mouth at his nipple. His hand once again grabbed at Lindsey's hair, moving him to the other one. Then he forced his head lower, a smirk on his face as he expected Lindsey to refuse. Instead a groan escaped him as his cock was swallowed to the root, Lindsey's hands kneading his ass.

Lindsey sensed Angel's surprise. He smiled to himself. If he only knew of the nights he had lain in bed, dreaming of Angel's cock being inside him. He began to hum as his finger circled around Angel's entrance, determined to make him cum.

A hard shudder ran thru Angel, forcing him to grip Lindsey's shoulders to keep from falling. He yanked not too gently on Lindsey's hair, pulling him away before throwing him back on the bed. "Hands on the headboard. And you don't move them til I say." When he was arranged how he wanted him, he spread Lindsey's legs apart and began to tongue his hole. He would go from swirling around the edge to fucking him with his tongue.

Lindsey's hold on the headboard tightened, blood trickling from his bottom lip as he bit at it. His attempt to either arch up or bring his legs together only made Angel pull down on his legs to stretch him and out to open up wider. "Angel...fuck...hell Angel...ooooh...fuck me...damn"

Angel looked up as he heard Lindsey. And nearly came on the spot. He pulled back to regain control of himself, smiling at Lindsey's moan. "What was that? Fuck you?" In what seemed like one move he flipped Lindsey over and impaled him on his cock.

"FUCK!!!" Lindsey screamed as he was entered, eyes nearly rolling back into his head. Angel lay down on top of him, pinning him to the bed as he began to ride him hard. Lindsey brought his legs nearly up to Angel's shoulders, locking his heels together in an effort to keep him there.

Angel fought to stay in control, Lindsey so tight around him. He looked down at him, his gaze fixed on the blood on his chin. Almost against his will, his tongue darted out to lick at it. Lindsey moaned, biting his lip again to draw more blood.

Angel licked his skin clean, shudders going thru him. Then came the one thing he had never expected. Lindsey was tilting his head back in an unmistakeable invitiation. The struggle only lasted a minute before he vamped and bit into the waiting flesh. He came hard as the hot blood flowed down his throat.

Lindsey's eyes flew open as he was bit, his hands clawing at Angel's back. Then he felt him shoot deep inside him. Impaled by both cock and fangs, he had no choice but to come as well. He screamed as the orgasm rolled thru him, then his body went limp.

Angel was only just able to pull away, licking the bite close before any damage was done. He rolled onto his side, taking Lindsey with him. He should get up and clean himself off. He should throw Lindsey out on his ass. But instead he pulled the younger man closer to him. "This doesn't mean a damn thing, MacDonald."

"Never said it did." Lindsey tucked his head under Angel's chin and promptly fell asleep.

"Just so that's clear." Angel's hand was tangled in Lindsey's hair as his body shut down and he was gone.


End file.
